gemotstowfandomcom-20200215-history
Grammar tables
Nouns Strong Singular (anfeald) Plural (manigfeald) Weak Singular (anfeald) Plural (manigfeald) There are many masculine and feminine nouns in this "weak" class, encompasing essentially any masculine noun ending "'-a'" (boda, cnapa, flota, mona, oxa, steorra and many more) and feminine nouns ending "'-e'" (cirice, hlæfdige, tunge, wise and so forth). Interestingly, that means eorþe, mona, sunne and steorra are all weak nouns. Masculine weak nouns ending "'-o'" are leo, tweo. There are just neuter nouns known in this class: eage, eare. Minor Declensions (See Minor noun declensions) Adjectives Each adjective has two declensions, depending on whether the noun is definite or indefinite: * Strong: generally or where we would have "a", or with a number, for example: **'micel scip' (a big ship) **'miclu scipu' (big ships) **'feower miclu scipu' (four big ships) * Weak: with a definite article, demonstrative pronoun, possessive or in certain other situations, so with se, seo, þæt, þa; þes, þeos, þis, þas; min, þin, his, hiere etc :For example: **'þæt micle scip' (the big ship) **'þa miclan scipu' (these big ships) **'urum miclan scipu' (our big ships) In poetry, the weak form appears where such a pronoun is implied, for example in Deor: :swoncre strong seonobende on syllan weak monn ("supple sinew-bonds on the better man") Strong (indefinite) Used where MnE would have "a" or "an", and generally in any case which is not weak (see below) There are two principal forms, one of which has a "u" in the feminine nom. singular and the neuter nom./acc. plural, and the other which does not. Generally the "u" form is with single, short vowels and the non-"u" form with diphthongs and long vowels, and adjectives ending in "e" or "u". Adjectives ending "lic" and "sum" have the "u" form. Singular (anfeald) Plural (manigfeald) The dative and genitive plurals do not change with gender, and are the same as the weak forms (see below). Weak (definite) Used with "se" (etc), "þes" (etc), "min" and other possessives and certain other situations. Singular (anfeald) Plural (manigfeald) The plurals do not change with gender. The dative and genitive plurals are the same as the strong forms (see above). Demonstrative pronouns That This What / Who Pronouns Singular Dual Plural Min / Þin Decline like strong adjectives Singular Plural (Also with dual) Prepositions (foresetnessa) :(See Prepositions.) A preposition is followed by a noun either in the accusative or the dative. As in German, some prepositions always have the accusative or always the dative. Others have: *the accusative where motion is implied *the dative otherwise :For example in and ofer take the dative when they mean "in" and "above" but the accusative when they mean "into" and "over" (with motion). A few can take the genitive in a specific circumstance. Which preposition takes which case is not always the same in Englisc as in German. They are: Numbers (See Numbers.) Verbs Weak verbs (See also Weak verbs) Present tense Hieran; 'to hear' Present participle *'hierende' Past tense ('preterite') Past participle *'gehiered' Present tense Hælan; 'to heal' Present participle *'hælende' Past tense ('preterite') Past participle *'gehæled' Strong verbs See Strong verbs Special verbs: Hatan See Special verbs Hatan has several meanings. As a regular verb it means "to command" or "to vow" or "to call by a name". There is also a 'preterite-present' version of the verb meaning "to be named". ''Hatan'' regular (To call or command or vow) Present Past tense ('preterite') Past participle *'gehaten' ''Hatan'' preterite-present (To be called) In this version, the present tense and past tense (preterite) are the same. Present Preterite Past participle *'''-''' Category:Language